Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee Carlie Black (born Renesmee Carlie Cullen) is the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. She is the main focal character of Renesmee's Childhood Story, Renesmee's Teenage Story and Renesmee's Forever along with her brother Eddie. Her childrens stories are told through Forever After . This page will only detail her life from Renesmee's Childhood Story onwards. For Renesmee's life in the Twilight Saga see the twilight wiki. Renesmee is also a character in Semper Fidelis, for this version of Renesmee, click here. Personality and Description Renesmee is a very loving and excitable child in the Twilight Saga and going through to Renesmee's Childhood story. She is often spoilt, and her brother Eddie often teases her saying shes the Princess of the family and gets what ever she wants. As she grew Renesmee matured a lot faster than Eddie or Chantelle, she was experiencing things they didnt have to until they were older, Renesmee was forced to grow up quick, not only with her physical growth but emotionally and mentally because of the tortures of the Volturi. This is something Renesmee was adamant wasnt going to happen to her children. As a mother Renesmee is deeply caring and is very doubtful about her ability to be a mother. Eddie is often reassuring her and telling her how much he idolises her for being able to raise six wonderful children. Renesmee has always been beautiful, as a child she is described in Breaking Dawn and later on in Renesmee's Teenage Story it is mentioned her long brown/bronze hair is down to her hips, she is short and has more of a curvy figure than her blonde cousin Chantelle. She is still slim, and petite and very fragile looking, despite her being the complete opposite. Renesmee's hair is browner than the bronze described in the book and less curly too. Residence and Nationality Nationality : 'American '''Place of Birth : '''USA A'ccent : American Mother Language : '''English '''Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''Spanish, Quileute '''Other Languages : '''Italian, German, French, Portuguese '''Current Residence : '''La Push, USA '''Past Residence : '''Brazil Name Renesmee is deprived from combining Renee and Esme. Bella gave her this name in Breaking Dawn. The alternative was EJ 'Edward Jacob' whom was then changed to give to Renesmee's younger brother Eddie. Carlie is taken from Charlie and Carlisle. Whilst Renesmee didnt stick to her mothers tradition in making up names, she used a similar technique with naming her three youngest children, Chartelle, Emalie and Eliam are all common names however she deprived them from close family members and friends such as Chantelle, Emma, Rosalie, Edward and William. Renesmee is pronounced 'ruh-nez-may'. Abilities Renesmee has the ability to place her thoughts into someones mind, she had this ability from birth along with her ability to penetrate through shields. Her thought projection ability was passed onto her daughter Sarah, however Sarah can do it over distance without touching. Early History This is the events of Breaking Dawn. See Renesmee's Twilight Wiki page. Renesmee's Childhood Story This story starts a few months after Breaking Dawn. It follows Renesmees childhood until shes about 10 years old. In this story Chantelle and Eddie are born and join the family. Renesmee starts school and she is told about the imprint by Jacob. Renesmee is shown to be a sweet and caring little girl but also plagued by nightmares. During this story she has an attempted kidnapping by the Volturi, resulting her in being put in a coma. Her parents rescue her and make she the coma is reversed. Renesmee is constantly worrying that the Volturi are after her and this forced her to grow up faster than Chantelle or even Eddie. Renesmee's Teenage Story This story tells the story of Renesmee three years after Renesmee's Childhood Story from the age of 14. Eddie is fully grown and shows how their roles have reversed. Chantelle is about 10 and is in middle school. Renesmee is entering high school and meets Chloe. Throughout this story it shows Renesmee struggling with her feelings for Jacob and Eddie struggling with his for Chloe. During this story the Volturi come after Renesmee and there is a war. The Cullens win with the help of a newborn army and Chantelle's hybrid siblings. Pancrazio joins the family and Renesmee views him as a little brother. Renesmee and Jacob become engaged on Renesmee's 7th birthday. Renesmee's Forever This story shows Renesmee as an adult planning her wedding to Jacob. After her marriage she becomes pregnant with her first child, William. The story shows Renesmee through pregnancy and early parenthood. This story also focuses on Eddie and Chantelle's life more equally than the previous stories. In this story Chloe becomes a vampire and has Renesmee's niece, Holly. Forever After This story tells Renesmee's eldest childrens story more than hers, howevever there are a few points in this story where she is central. This story shows her struggles as a mother of six children and specifically how she second guesses her ability to raise them successfully. The story starts with William at seventeen years old and Isobel at six. It shows how she handles life and that she's a very caring and loving mother to all her children. Jacob and Renesmee's relationship is shown to be very strong despite their disagreements on how to raise their children. Living in Paradise Renesmee appears in this story as a secondary character. She comes to Isle Isabella with Jacob to see her new sister Elizabeth. Whilst there Lexi is adopted by her parents and Jacob and Renesmee decide to stay with their family on Isle Isabella to watch her new sisters grow and to see her grandchildren Izellah and Jay. Forever Legends Renesmee hasnt physically appeared in this story yet, she is not a main character. This story follows her great-great-great-great-granddaughter Clara. In this story we will meet Renesmee's great-granddaughter Aurora Cullen. Renesmee had a brief phonecall with Edward and Bella during chapter 3 mentioning that she wanted to come visit them, both Edward and Bella told her to stay away as there was a war brewing and they didnt want her involved in it. She reluctantly agrees and says she'll visit when things are better. We find out in Living in Paradise: Making Memories that Renesmee falls pregnant with Chartelle towards the end of Forever Legends. Minor Stories and One-Shots Making Memories Renesmee appears in the La Push chapter. it shows her living in La Push in the year 2147. She is pregnant with her 7th child, Chartelle. Extras Renesmee appears in various extras Relationships Jacob Black (husband/imprinter/best friend) Main article: Renesmee and Jacob Jacob Black is Renesmee's husband and imprinter. He imprints on the infant Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. He is seen to be protective and brotherly towards her as she grows but he and her parents are very worried about her growth as it was so fast. At the end of Breaking Dawn they are given confirmation that Renesmee will live forever and not age past 18. They live happily for a while, Jacob just glad to be a part of Renesmee's life. Renesmee loves Jacob very much growing up, even when she wasn't aware of the imprint. She views him as her protection and her brother. When she is 10 physically Jacob tells her about the imprint, Renesmee takes it well and is glad she is connected to someone. However it starts to confuse her as she gets older. Jacob becomes more estranged as she hits puberty. He starts to give her space and she takes this the wrong way and thinks he doesn't want to be her friend anymore. Because of this she intergrates in high school life and has various boyfriends, the most serious being Liam. Liam is a threat to Jacob and when he first found out he was heartbroken. Renesmee couldnt bring herself to take it further with Liam because she realises she is in love with Jacob. Renesmee and Jacob soon start a relationship. There are various rules placed on the pair by Edward, Renesmee's father, because of this Jacob wont take anything any futher with Renesmee until they are married. Despite the fact Edward lifts his rules early they wait until they marry to have sex. They get married in La Push and honeymoon in Paris, France. Their honeymoon is cut short by Chloe Elliot's mothers death and they go to Florida to meet Renesmee's maternal grandmother Renee. When they return home Renesmee finds out she is pregnant and this brings a protective side out of Jacob. He hates being away from her as the imprint grows stronger to protect her. Their first son William is born in 2015 and he is followed by ten more children in the next 200 years. Renesmee and Jacob are still happy and together centuries later. Jacob phases every now and then to stop from ageing. Eddie Cullen (brother/best friend) Eddie is Renesmee's younger brother. Although he is 2 years younger than her he matured much faster than her so their roles reversed as they got older. Eddie became Renesmee's older brother until far after she full matured. They are extremely close siblings and love each other very much. Renesmee often says that the only person that knows her better than Jacob or herself is Eddie. They often protect each other and seek each other for advice. Eddie was born in Renesmee's Childhood Story when Renesmee was physically 10 years old. Renesmee used to care a lot for her younger brother and played with him constantly. When he matured the roles reversed and Eddie became the 'eldest' of the two. He protected Renesmee and Chantelle when they were children. When Renesmee matured and had children their roles leveled out again. ' 'Chantelle Cullen' (cousin/sister/best friend) Chantelle was adopted into the family at birth. She was the daughter of Renesmee's favourite teacher, Lauren. After Lauren died giving birth to Chantelle in Renesmee's Childhood Story, Renesmee's aunt and uncle Rosalie and Emmett adopted her as their daughter. Despite Renesmee and Chantelle being technically cousins they grew up together in the same house and as sisters. Chantelle is Renesmee's best friend and was often the first person she went to talk to. They played together as children and despite Chantelle living in Italy and Nessie America they are still very close and talk often. Renesmee is very protective of Chantelle and is always looking out for her. 'Chloe Elliot' (best friend/sister-in-law) Renesmee first met Chloe in Renesmee's Teenage Story. They met in school on the first day of freshman year. They instantly became best friends along with Renesmee's childhood friend Zac. They were a trio for a long time and are best friends decades later. Despite the fact Zac is physically 20 years older than both they remain close. Renesmee has always viewed Chloe as her sister and family but Chloe had trouble with this until she married Renesmee's brother Eddie. Chloe viewed herself as unfit to be a Cullen because she wasnt pretty or rich. Eddie soon changed her opinion. Renesmee played 'cupid' to get her brother and best friend together and succeeded. Chloe married Renesmee's brother and they became sister in laws. Renesmee was Chloe's maid of honour and Chloe was Renesmees. Chloe's eldest daughter, Holly and Renesmee's eldest son William became best friends and grew up like siblings because their mothers were so close. 'Elizabeth Cullen' (sisters/best friends) Elizabeth is Renesmee's little sister. She was born a century after Renesmee but she was there as Elizabeth grew up. Renesmee lived on the island Elizabeth was born on and she grew up with the guidance of her sister and brother. Elizabeth loves her sister very much and when she was young she couldnt wait to meet her. Centuries later Elizabeth goes to visit Renesmee in La Push and is introduced to Renesmee's nephew-by-law and is imprinted on. Elizabeth marries Kai Finau and moves to La Push. Her children grow up alongside Renesmee's 'second' children. 'Lexi Cullen' (adoptive sister) Lexi is Renesmee's sister. She was adopted into the family when Lexi was 10. Renesmee moved to Isle Isabella when her parents adopted Lexi as Renesmee wanted to be close to her sisters as they grew up. Renesmee immediately had a connection with Lexi and was very maternal and protective of her. Zac James (singer/best friend) Zac became Renesmee's best friend when they were children. She was lucky enough that her growing had slowed when she met Zac and he didnt notice anything odd. Upon their first meeting Renesmee experienced intense burning in her throat, after Edward saved her from herself he reveals to Renesmee that Zac is her singer. Renesmee goes through training with her father to gain control around Zac. Renesmee goes back to school and is able to be around Zac without attacking him. The two become close friends and go through middle school together and onto high school. They both meet Chloe Elliot and become a trio of friends. Zac is forced to move to England with his parents Sophomore year and leaves Renesmee and Chloe. He returns for Senior year but Renesmee and Chloe have both left school due to vampirism and pregnancy. Zac finds out about the vampire secret in Renesmee's Forever. He claims he knew something was up a while ago and worked out that most of the Cullen's were related. Eventually Edward explains everything to him. Zac officially becomes a Cullen when he was turned into a vampire in his thirties. 'Emma Clearwater' (best friend) Emma was originally just an acquaintance to Nessie. She first found out about her and her family when she was possessed by a demon and the Cullen's saved her from it. She didnt become friends with Nessie or Chloe instantly but kept their secret in high school. Later on when rumours spread about Nessie, she protected her and tried to dismiss the rumours for her. Because of this they became closer and started to hang out together. After Nessie brought Emma to a quileute party she is imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. Renesmee and Emma stay close as their husbands are close. Seth stops phasing about the time Emma is 25. They have children and grow old together. Renesmee was distraught when Emma finally dies of old age. 'Liam' (ex-boyfriend/friends) Liam was Renesmee's first official boyfriend, he was a friend of Zac's first and their little group of three became a group of four. Liam and Renesmee became very close and Renesmee enjoyed spending time with him, she first started dating him to hide her true feelings for Jacob but she really started to like him. They started skipping school to be with each other and Renesmee even took Liam to meet her family. As they were about to have their first kiss Renesmee couldnt do it because she was so in love with Jacob. She stood up and ran away from him, thus ending their relationship. They remained friends afterwards. 'Jack ' (childhood friend) Jack was Renesmee's 'childhood boyfriend', they had basic attraction towards each other as children. They were around ten years old and only held hands. Jack was protective of Renesmee as they grew up. It is unknown what he is like as an adult or if he had contact with Renesmee later on. For all other relationships from the Twilight Saga, see the Twilight wiki. Children Renesmee has a total of eleven children with her husband Jacob. The first six were born in the early 21st century where as the next three were born in the mid 22nd and last two the late 22nd century. Renesmee is famous in her family for having so many kids. She is extremely maternal and loves having children in the house. * William Edward Black (Born 2015) * Sarah Isabella Black (Born 2016) * Lauren Chantelle Black (Born 2017) * Anthony Charlie Black (Born 2022) (first set of twins) (identical) * Zachary Masen Black (Born 2022) (first set of twins) (identical) * Isobel Chloe Black (Born 2025) * Chartelle Elizabeth Black (Born 2147) * Eliam Kai Black (Born 2151) (second set of twins) (fraternal) * Emalie Alexandra Black (Born 2151) (second set of twins) (fraternal) * Amalia Rosalie Black (Born 2179) * Sethla Emmett Black (Born 2188) Pictures in order of age Will.jpg Sarah.jpg Lauren.jpg Tony.jpg Zac.jpg Izzy.jpg Char.jpg liam2.jpg Ema.jpg amalia.jpg seth.jpg Grandchildren Renesmee has (so far) 15 grandchildren from 6 of her children. * William: Ashton, Phoebe, Brooke, Emilia, Charlie * Sarah: Izellah, Jacob * Lauren: Isla, Lily * Anthony: Anastasiya, Evangeliya * Isobel: Oscar, Tyler, Jonah * Chartelle: Amirah Trivia *Renesmee has three nieces that have her name, Rhia, Asherah and Holly all have Renesmee as their middle name. *BNC has often said Renesmee is her all time favourite character of the Twilight Saga. *Renesmee is the main character of another one of BNCs Stories that is canon to the orignal twilight but NOT to the Renesmee Trilogy onwards. That is Semper Fidelis. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Renesmee's Childhood Story (EC) (Main) *Chapter 7 (POV) *Chapter 8 (POV) *Chapter 9(POV) *Chapter 10(POV) *Chapter 12 (POV) *Chapter 13 (POV) *Chapter 14 (POV) *Chapter 27 (POV) *Chapter 28 (POV) *Chapter 34 (POV) *Chapter 35 (POV) *Chapter 38 (POV) *Chapter 39 (POV) *Chapter 40 (POV) *Chapter 45 (POV) *Chapter 48 (POV) *Chapter 49 (POV) Renesmee's Teenage Story (EC) (Main) *Chapter 3 (POV) *Chapter 4 (POV) *Chapter 6 (POV) *Chapter 7 (POV) *Chapter 8 (POV) *Chapter 12 (POV) *Chapter 15 (POV) *Chapter 16 (POV) *Chapter 17 (POV) *Chapter 18 (POV) *Chapter 20 (POV) *Chapter 21 (POV) *Chapter 22 (POV) *Chapter 24 (POV) *Chapter 25 (POV) *Chapter 27 (POV) *Chapter 28 (POV) *Chapter 33 (POV) *Chapter 35 (POV) *Chapter 47 (POV) *Chapter 50 (POV) *Chapter 56 (POV) *Chapter 59 (POV) *Chapter 60 (POV) Renesmee's Forever (EC) (Main) TBA Forever After (MC) (Second) *Chapter 6 (POV) *Chapter 9 (POV) *Chapter 18 (POV) *Chapter 23 (POV) Living in Paradise (EC) (Second) *Chapter 4 (POV) *Chapter 8 (POV) Living in Paradise: Making Memories ''' * La Push '''Forever Legends *Chapter 3 (cameo) *Chapter 20 (appears) Category:Cullens Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Blacks